


Fanfiction of love ( or Lust)

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: But it does get a little steamy at the end, F/M, What happens when you write the dirty, just a warning, only a little, this is complete crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Lucy comes home one day to find Loke in the process of reading something... private





	Fanfiction of love ( or Lust)

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this came about while rereading my Feelin Feline series, I do that to correct spelling mistakes or change odd sentences and the like. Lucy thinks briefly about writing a small novel of her and Loke, combine this with a friend of mine asking me to try and write something even slightly dirty for a change, and here we are. Tell me what you think.

Lucy Heartfilia was a well renowned writer, her first book was a hit and award winning. The sequel she was penning, she hoped, was going to be just as loved. Loke, her incredible, loving boyfriend, lived with her, when he wasn't resting in the Celestial Spirit World. Her childhood dreams were coming true and she had an amazing group of friends, nothing could go wrong! 

She caught herself humming as she closed and locked her front door, she was just so happy. A quick look around showed the living room was empty, huh. Her overly affectionate boyfriend usually greeted her when she got back, like every second away physically pained him, where was he? Taking a moment to think it over, he had surprised her in her room once before, leaping from behind the door and tackling her to the bed. They had stayed in there all day, her book had been delayed one more day by an overly amorous and over-supportive lion.

With that in mind, she cautiously tiptoed to her room and peeked in, making sure she didn't get caught out, intent on perhaps catching him out for once. She was surprised to see Loke on the bed, laying on his belly. He was completely wrapped in her bed covers, like some sort of nest, while intensely reading something. Curious she stepped in, he didn't notice her, too absorbed in whatever the book was. Which was strange in and out of itself, what could be so fascinating he ignored his 'Lucy sense'? Getting closer she noticed he was actually holding a notepad, what notes could he be reading that were so interesting? She almost jumped when he let out a small whine, burying his face in the covers and shimmying a little, clearly flustered.  He was now holding the notebook at an angle so she could see what was written, she froze in dread, oh no. There was his name, her name and the words kiss, moan and sex all on the same page. That really could only be one thing, she had hidden this though, how in the hell did he find it? She turned to leave, to pretend she had never seen anything, when he looked up at her, dazed in his arousal he didn't immediately see her, too lost in the fantasy. He snapped to attention when he registered she was there, freezing her there with a look.

“Lucy?....I…..you...”

Yeah there was probably a bit of explaining to do, but hey she could leave and save that for later.

“I’m sorry, Have I walked in on something? I’ll just-”

She didn't even comprehend he had left his blanket nest until she was suddenly in it with him. Sat on his lap, his arms wrapped around her and the covers around his shoulders. He was passionately kissing her neck, her cheek, going in for her lips-

“Loke! Calm down!”

He flinched, managing to look apologetic, before putting the notepad in front of her. Yup that was her dirty Loke and Lucy sex story alright. It had clearly done something to him, his voice was low when he spoke.

“Why are you writing about us when you have the real thing right here hmm? If you want it you just need to ask”

She blushed darkly, not helped by him nibbling on her ear, this was going to take a lot of self control. Though it wasn't like he was showing any.

“I wrote that a while ago Loke, before we were together. I was starting to notice...certain things about you and...how they made me feel. I needed to do something to relieve that tension before I went crazy”

“....So you wrote an adventure porno about us? One in which we beat a great evil together and then make love? I mean i’m not complaining you’ve written me very well, i’m impressed. Completely in character, it's like you were in my mind Lucy...or i'm just that predictable”

She huffed, trying and failing to get out of his grip. How was he able to keep her still with one arm? He was so nonchalant about it too, which riled her up more. One arm snug tightly around her waist while he grinned down at her notebook, cheeks matching hers in a dark red. Huh, she guessed even playboys could get overwhelmed. 

“What else was I meant to do? I was sure you’d reject me and I’m a writer, my imagination flew and I just went with it. If I can't have you in real life, I could have my fantasies right?" She froze, stunned by how entitled that sounded to her. Gosh she was a moron, why couldn't she have just kept her fantasies unwritten like normal people? "You can get rid of it, talking about it out loud made me realise it's creepy”

He paused, before resting his head on her shoulder and letting out a faint hum.

“I never said I wanted rid of this amazing work of art, in fact i’m pretty sure you can feel what it did to me”

He moved a little and suddenly she could feel how aroused her story had made him. She just felt even more embarrassed, yet also slightly prideful, her words had made him come undone, at least she had that.

“Loke….how did you even find this? You were never supposed to see it”

“Oh I thought I would help spring clean, it is that time of the year after all. It always gets you so upset that you clean up just for the others to mess it up, so I figured I'd save you the trouble, starting with your room of course. When I just happened upon it under your bed, I thought you had dropped it under there and lost it. Oh, but don't worry, I am aware that people keep secrets in a diary, I would never impede on such privacy. Checking the first page I noticed it wasn't a diary but rather a little tale, featuring you as the main protagonist. Well I thought it was just going to be you writing an adventure where you’re this big hero and it was going to be so cute and happy. I wasn't ever going to judge you for writing something like that, we all need an escape, but i was really curious about what was going to happen in it. Then when I showed up in it, I was touched, I thought you had picked me to be your sidekick or something, which would be so nice, that you thought about me at all in your little fantasy story. Even when I started flirting with you, I just laughed, because of course you would write that in to make fun of me. But you…you liked it, over the course of our ‘adventure’ you got up the courage to flirt back, we confessed in the book and at the end things got…heated”

He squirmed again, hiding his face in her neck, he felt red hot.

“I couldn't put it down, you described how loving I was to you, how amazing it made you feel, how good it all was to you, how much more you wanted and I...I guess i’m turned on by the fact i’m a good lover to you, that you’re having really good sex with me, that you enjoy it and want more of me...I’m on my second read”

He sounded slightly ashamed, as if realising now what he had done. His grip was tight on her though, like he needed an anchor, something to keep him steady. She could almost laugh really if she wasn't mortified for him. Well at least they now knew another one of his kinks? Yaaaay? Oh just kill her now.

“I…I’m not upset Loke…you shouldn't have read it without my permission because what if it had been my diary? Not that I do keep one, but...I’m glad you got some enjoyment out of it, that you don’t think Its weird or messed up”

He moved his head to look up at her, looking serious for a moment before grinning.

“It’s not weird Lucy, though I do have one problem. There's no sequel, a good writer doesn’t kill off an amazing franchise after one book” 

She returned his grin, amused by his teasing. So that was the game he wanted to play? Well game on then!

“Well sorry, I’m just not inspired enough to write a sequel”

His smile turned mischievous and suddenly he fell back, taking her with him, so they were laying together, her on top of him. The notepad dropped off the bed, forgotten, as his arms wrapped around her back to pull her down.

“Well, i’ll have you know I can be very inspiring, I’ll be happy to help you come up with some ideas”

“Are you sure, I mean re-reading my little tale didn't help me come up with a second”

He snorted, looking frustrated.

“Oh please, I can help you so much more than a fake version of me, even if he is made up by your amazing mind”

“Oh really? So you’re saying you’re better than my fantasies? That you can make me feel better than them? Prove it”

There was a small growl, his eyes dark with want, for her.

“I will”

He closed the gap between them, pulling her into a searing kiss, filled with lust. She felt her own need spike through her as she pushed down, kissing him back. His hands trailed up her back and sides, while hers dug into his hair. A small moan from him allowed her entrance and she took the chance to dominate him and make him lose his mind. He really was so much better than what she had dreamed up all those months ago, not that she would tell him that. Instead she just let herself sink further into bliss, another book delayed by a day of...'adventuring'.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I should apologise for this complete and utter crack? If you got to the end I am impressed and thank you so much for reading, until next time.


End file.
